Most of the titanium dioxide coated mica pigment generates a coherent color and those are widely used as a pearl pigment. A color pigment is coexisted with the titanium dioxide coated mica pigment for the purpose of giving a specific color tone, but the color pigment is inferior in light resistance in general. Therefore, the color pigment (Japanese Examined Patent Publication Hei 4-61032 or the like) which obtained a colored appearance color by making a dark titanium lower oxides by reducing a part of a titanium dioxide layer in a titanium dioxide coated mica pigment and by emphasizing the coherent color that the titanated pigment is essentially possessed, has been developed.
Such an inorganic color pigment is extremely stable in the chemistry and is excellent in light resistance.
However, in said inorganic titanium dioxide coated mica pigment, it is difficult to sufficiently develop a color tone range of long wavelength side such as red, in particular. Accordingly, it has been expected to improve the color tone.
Also, pigments require not only a specific beautiful color tone, but also various functions in recent years. For example, the pigment, which can easily obtain color tone flip-flop property that displays a different color tone according to the observed angle, attracts people's attention from the point of view to obtain a coated-body that is difficult to make a copy by color copy.
However, the ordinary pigment only can be observed with the same color tone from every direction. Also, the ordinary pigment only can obtain the flip-flop property that the coherent color can be observed to some extent according to the observed direction by compounding a coherent material.